plasticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Plastics All Star Battle Season 5
Credit to Saftron for doing the work I didn't feel like doing <3 Plastics All Star Battle Season 5 Plastic All Star Battle Season 5 is the Fifth season of the Plastic All Star Battle Series featuring 24 Plastics All Stars, 13 Veterans and 11 Newbies, all placed into 12 Rivals. The season was filmed in San Francisco. Contestants Under everyone's name you can see either "Applying Member, Plastic, or New Plastic" These are the players statuses at the time of the game and can be changed as the series progresses. Elimation History Legend * The contestant won the Team's Challenge, but lost the Captain's Challenge. * The contestant won the Captain's Challenge, but lost the Team's Challenge. * The contestant's rival won the Captain's Challenge, but lost the Team's Challenge, thus becoming safe. * The contestant won both the Captain's Challenge and the Team's Challenge. * The contestant's rival won the Captain's Challenge and the Team's Challenge, thus becoming safe. * The contestant won the Individual Challenge * The contestant lost the Team's Challenge, Captains Challenge and the Individual Challenge, but was not put up for elimination. ---- * This contestant won safety for the week by winning a competition or a duel. * The contestant was in a pre-duel challenge and won, or had an alternate nomination ceremony and was safe. * The contestant was voted into the duel and won. * The contestant was voted into the duel and lost, thus being eliminated. * The contestant was eliminated by coming in last place in a Duel everyone was in. ---- * The contestant quit the competition. * The contestant won safety for the week, but quit the competition. * The contestant was medically evacuated from the game. * The contestant was disqualified from the competition. * The contestant won the competition. ---- Notes * : Saft and Sandy finished first in the right to stay competition therefore being safe for the entire episode, but they were not placed on a team * : Erich and Lou came last place as a duo in the right to stay competition. Due to the fact that Lou left first she received 24th, and Erich received 23rd. * : The first duel was Bx vs. McKenzie and McKenzie won. Sandy decided to quit for Bx, making Bx become Saftron's partner. McKenzie receives a golden key until she receives another partner. * : The next duel was Bubbly vs. Rob. Both players failed to show up and Rob was randomly picked by iDannielle to lose the duel for 21st, and Bubbly would be Medically Evacuated from the game for 20th. McKenzie is safe this week because the Cyan team won the Team Challenge. She still does not have a partner because of this. * On Episode 4, Aj & Simply volunteered for Blondie & Katie in the duel. * : On Episode 5, Aj bought a team swap which lead him to swapping with Mckenzie. Mckenzie then became partners with YBF giving Aj A Golden Key. * On Episode 5, Aj (yet again) decided to be an idiot (yet again) and volunteer (yet again) to take Katherine's spot into the duel meaning him and Brave faced off in the duel. * On Episode 6, The rivals partner twist was over.